Before Dawn
"Before Dawn" is the 6th episode of Fantasia. Plot "My will be done." He said this, and the world was formed. And it was beautiful. As perfect and alluring as he'd imagined it in his head. In one second, it was all made. All of the trees, and all of the bushes, all of the streams and woods, all of the rocks and plants and dirt and shadows and lights. He made it all, just by thinking about it. One second, is all it took. It came as no surprise, even. He was a God. The God of his own dimension. He envisioned it; he created it. Simple as that. But the world was dull. Lifeless. He knew it couldn't be. And he knew what his brothers had done. His eldest brother, the wisest of them all, had created the Universe. His second oldest brother had created Wonderland. All of his other brothers had created splendorous realms, some magical, some not, per their specific desires. He was the youngest of the Gods, and he was inspired by his eldest sibling, the Master. He created a world much like his own. But Fantasia would be slightly different, for it would have magic. The biggest magic of which would be life, of course. He created the animals. Made them cute and cuddly, or large and frightening. He created... all sorts of fascinating creatures. Each more unimaginable than the other. But something else was need. Those that would be modelled in his own image. And so he made him. "Who am I?" was the first question he asked. "I gave you no name. It is yours to decide." "What am I?" "You are a man. You are made in my image." "Who are you?" "I am your God. The one and only in this realm. I created you and all that surrounds you." "You are my Father." "You are my Son." The Man smiled. The God did as well, but the Man could not see this. But he felt it. "What do I do now?" the Man asked, to which the God replied, "You live." "I feel alone." She opened her eyes, and was immediately overcome with a strange sensation, which she would later realize it was sheer curiosity and wonder. She looked around her and found him: the Man. He smiled and extended his hand for her to take. She grabbed it and he helped her up. "I am Man. Who are you?" She was silent for a few seconds as she allowed her newfound life to sink him. He was remarkably handsome. She was breath-takingly beautiful. "I... I don't know," she told him. They both smiled, and their Father stepped in: "You are a woman. You are made in my image. With boobs." She wondered where the warm voice came from, and He told her what He'd told his son. Then, he added, "Now the two of you can live happily." "Forever?" "It depends. You can be immortal. Same as me. And live in sheer happiness for the rest of time. If your hearts are pure." "How do we know to be pure?" the Man asked. "It is fairly simple. The world I created is filled with a natural sense of wellness. There is no evil. No wrong. Except for one thing." "What is that?" the Woman asked. "A fruit tree... a poisonous fruit tree. I have reunited all of the potential evil that could ever curse this realm and used my abilities to concentrate it all within that tree, and the fruit it gives. If you should ever take a bite of one of its avocados, the evil will taint you, and escape, and spread." The Man and the Woman both give their solemn promise to their God that they will not go anywhere near the tree. And then they lived. And they were happy, blissful together. They often showcased that by engaging in an action they would later call "making love". And they lived happily, and happily, and happily, as they days passed by. They fed off of every tree except the tainted one. They hunted for food, and they built a shelter. They fashioned clothes from their skins and from plants whenever the weather called for it. They discovered the fire and created the wheel. They watched "Glee" well into its fifth season despite its declining quality. And they made every ordinary day extraordinary by simply appreciating each other's company. But after hundreds of years, it wasn't enough for the Man. He was bored. And impetuous. And impulsive. For the first time in his life, he engaged in a fight with the Woman. Neither one of them even understood what was going on at the time. They couldn't recognize themselves. It was like something had intoxicated the air. The Man ran from home, and found himself near the avocado tree. And then a hissing voice called out to him. The Man's attention was caught by a strange creature, a Snake, who tempted him into biting down on an avocado. He remembered the words of the God. And he didn't. He didn't want to curse his own body. "What are you doing?..." she asked him, as he extended out an avocado to her... "You know we can't eat those," she said, "They are cursed. They are... 'evil'." "What is evil?" the Man tells her, "We don't even know! We go through life obeying the rules of someone who has never even bothered to show us His face. I say we don't listen anymore. I say we take a risk. It might be worth it." "We have something good," she says, "What if we ruin it?" "It didn't feel like something good this morning. It felt... strange. Different. Undesirable. I feel as though the time has come for a change." "Why do you want me to eat it? Why don't you do it yourself?" At this, the Man is stopped. He doesn't know what to respond. Her eyes widen at the sudden realization sinking in her brain, "You wanted me to suffer... You wanted me to be burdened with evil. Why... why would you want that for me? I love you. Don't you love me?" The Man is silenced by this question. He looks at her, as a tear forms in one of her eyes. Then he starts to say, "I do... I love you so much. I love... what we have together." She smiles. "But there's gotta be more..." he says, and her smile fades away. He bites down on the avocado. "What have you done?!" Words could not express the amount of rage running through the ethereal form of the God. His realm had been contaminated. Evil had spread, and was intoxicating the air. And the Father knew exactly what had happened. The Man had bitten down on an avocado, and ruined everything. "I gave you everything you could have possibly hoped for, a blissful life! Togetherness, abundance! Why did you throw it all away?! Why?!" The Man stood and said, "Because I wanted more." The God is appalled by his response. "You know not what you have done... But I will show you the gravity of the situation." The Man worried. The God told him, "You are carrying a child. But you shall also carry a mark. The mark of evil. The evil you are contaminated with will infect all of your descendants. Your child will be the spawn of evil. And your child's children will carry on said legacy. I am taking away your immortality. You will die upon labor. And live what short time you have left knowing you have ruined manking in your universe forever" The Man falls to his knees and starts to cry. "What of me?" she asked. The God turned his attention to her. "You were tempted. But you resisted temptation. The good within you overcame even your own big curiosity. Your immortality shall persist, unless you ever decide to give it up. You are now also carrying a child. But your child shall be the child of good. The only hope at ever keeping evil at a bay. Never to erradicate it. It is unstoppable now. But to tone down its effects." "And what of my child's descendants? Will they be spawn of good as well?" "That depends on whether or not your child carries on with said legacy." The Woman realized then she had a decision to make. The Snake hissed with delight as the God called on her. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, into my world." "I got bored on my own... sorry, little brother." "You ruined my masterpiece. My work. I was so proud..." "I just felt like goofing around. You can always start anew. Press the reset button." "Just leave." With this, the Snake vanished into the thin air, as the sound of her squealing with a sick joy faded out. The Man gave birth. And he died. And his child was left there. The First Evil was nothing more than a mere shadow that quickly disappeared into the thin air, but never left that realm. And the Woman gave birth. She panted and huffed and puffed and screamed in agonizing pain as she expelled the fruit of good from inside of her. She was alone, and frightened, and her child finally came. She tried to compose herself, but it was so excruciatingly hard. The pain was immense. She couldn't understand at the time why creating something so pure and perfect could be so trying. But there it was. Her son. Her baby. With the purest of hearts. In fact, his being the only heart in all of the realms that was pure. Hers had been slightly contaminated before, by the malevolent powers of the Snake. It was what led her to have her very first discussion with the Man. But no evil had passed on to the child. She looked at him with a mixture of joy and sorrow in her eyes, and said, "My dear, this world will be yours to look after. It is now a world of evil. Soon it will be filled with new entities, people and beings all marked by evil in some way. You stand alone, pure of heart. You can help to make things better, to make the world a better place. And to do so, I am giving you my ever-perennial life. You shall be immortal. And above all things else, your life shall never be taken by anyone . And you shall spend the rest of your days fighting for what is right. And knowing all along that, despite the unbelievably short time we've had together... I will love with my all for as long as you shall be. Forever." She closed her eyes, and died. And her life essence reunited in the horn of her beloved child. The white-furred dog moved in and licked the cheek of his deceased mother, and felt sadness for the sudden loss of the most important being in his life. But he also knew her will would be done. Category:Episodes